bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Doombringer Azurai
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810338 |no = 8201 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = The Deva and Morokai were once one and the same people, now referred to as the Ancients. They were the ancestors of the denizens of Eneroth, created by an elder race possessing great power from another world. Their creators were also responsible for brining about the first apocalypse, splitting the soul of the ancients into two, leading to the birth of the Deva and Morokai. Azurai possessed a mind very much akin to that of the Deva instead of the Morokai. He understood the value of knowledge and had no qualms about adopting Deva military stratagem and technology to further his own cause. The renegade librarian Allanon discovered that Azurai was attempting to perform a second "Ritual of Awakening," which if successful, would give Azurai the power of the Ancients--a power akin to one who has ascended to godhood. Azurai had already proven himself a warrior and conqueror without equal, but the success of the ritual would mark the imminent destruction of the Deva in his eyes, paving his way to conquer Eneroth by establishing a reign of terror. It is unclear what the full extent of the power of the Ancients truly is, but like their creators, Azurai may develop the means to travel across worlds and expand his dominion. |summon = I am your greatest fear. Your darkest nightmare. I am Azurai... Never forget that. |fusion = Power corrupts and consumes you... Do I hear an excuse? I understand more than you could possibly know... |evolution = This power...endless possibilities... Yes, this was meant to be. This world will bow before me! |hp_base = 5629 |atk_base = 2195 |def_base = 1938 |rec_base = 1805 |hp_lord = 8042 |atk_lord = 3136 |def_lord = 2769 |rec_lord = 2579 |hp_anima = 9159 |rec_anima = 2281 |atk_breaker = 3434 |def_breaker = 2471 |def_guardian = 3067 |atk_guardian = 2836 |hp_oracle = 7592 |rec_oracle = 3026 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Reign of Terror |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts critical damage and BB Atk & 10% damage reduction |lsnote = 175% boost to critical damage, 200% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Soul Conflagration |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, largely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec, and own critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 3 turns & boosts max HP |bbnote = 160% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to own critical hit rate, 20% boost to Atk, Def relative to HP, 20% boost to max HP |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 32 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 440 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Soaring Dragon Helix |sbbdescription = 12 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec, and critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = +4% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 400% additional multiplier total, 140% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 300% boost to BB Atk, 75% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 36 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 400~800 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Pillar of Catastrophe |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% recovery of all damage taken, massively boosts BB Atk for 1 turn & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = +20% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 2000% additional multiplier total, 1000% boost to BB Atk, 35% boost to max HP (recovery when damage taken effect lasts for 3 turns) |ubbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 2000~4000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Infernal Furor |esitem = |esdescription = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% & greatly boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP |esnote = +1% boost to Atk and Def per 1% HP lost, 100% boost max. |incorrectinfo = true |evofrom = 810337 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |dreamskill2_cat = Critical Hits |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |dreamskill2_1_note = 50% boost |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Critical hit damage boosts BB gauge |dreamskill2_2_note = 2~3 BC fill |dreamskill3_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill3_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Normal attack may hit all foes |dreamskill3_1_note = 20% chance, 50% damage penalty |dreamskill3_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances probability of normal attacks hitting all foes effect |dreamskill3_2_note = +10% chance, 30% chance total (Prerequisite: Unlock "Normal attack may hit all foes") |dreamskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Negates Def ignoring damage |dreamskill5_cat = Special |dreamskill5_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Enhances Leader Skill parameters boost effect |dreamskill5_1_note = +10% boost, 50% boost total |dreamskill5_2_sp = 40 |dreamskill5_2_desc = Enhances SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect |dreamskill5_2_note = +100% boost, 400% boost on SBB, 1100% boost on UBB total |dreamskill5_3_sp = 60 |dreamskill5_3_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |dreamskill5_3_note = 40% chance |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}